onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Ingrid
Ingrid'''http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr70302.html, better known as the '''Snow Queen and also known as Sara Fisher, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the second episode of the fourth season. She is portrayed by guest star Elizabeth Mitchell. The Snow Queen is based on the character of the same name from the fairytale, "The Snow Queen". History }} During one day, the Snow Queen serves Robin Hood and his son, Roland, some rocky road ice cream. Not familiar with Robin Hood's wife, she is introduced to the woman, Marian, and offers to give her a cone of ice cream as a town welcome. As she is preparing the frozen treat, the Snow Queen casts a freezing spell on it and then hands it to an unsuspecting Marian. Soon after, Marian falls unconscious due to the freezing spell, which the townspeople suspect is Elsa's doing. While fixing a menu chalkboard outside of the ice cream shop, the Snow Queen overhears Archie state they cannot blame Elsa without proof, but Leroy loudly proclaims that Elsa, being the only one with ice powers, is enough evidence. Satisfied with the way things are going, she secretly smiles. Later, the Snow Queen enters the woods where she apprehends Hook by freezing his feet, but leaves Elsa untouched. The Snow Queen confirms that Elsa once knew her and no longer does because the rock trolls erased her memories. She also claims Anna put Elsa in the urn, but the latter is in disbelief. Elsa angrily confronts her for making the townspeople believe she caused Marian's affliction, but the Snow Queen coolly suggests she was trying to show her that everyone, even friends and family, will fear powers like theirs. To prove a point, she creates hovering icicles over Hook and neutralizes Elsa's magic so she will look responsible for it. As she begins lowering the spikes, David and Emma arrive. In genuine surprise, she calls Emma by name; seemingly recognizing her. However, the Snow Queen quickly shrugs this off, stating that Emma's reputation as savior precedes her, and challenges the blonde to a magic match. Emma blasts her away, though the Snow Queen manages to collapse the icicles. As Emma uses magic to push both David and Hook to safety, her opponent mysteriously disappears. After the battle, the Snow Queen wanders the forest and bumps into Mr. Gold. He questions if Emma remembered her, to which she confirms it didn't happen. When he asks if she requires his help, the Snow Queen makes it clear that she will when ready. Once he leaves her be, she stares off into the distance. From a distance, she watches Emma throughout the day. Emma suspiciously notices an ice trail that her car skids onto, and she discovers the Snow Queen nearby. Refusing to answer Emma's questions, the Snow Queen walks away, as the latter follows, though she manages to lose her pursuer. }} Family ---- Trivia *Her ice cream shop is full of mirrors; a reference to the troll mirror from the fairytale. *The name "Ingrid" is from the Old Norse name "Ingríðr", which means "Ing is beautiful".http://www.behindthename.com/name/ingrid Ing is the name of an obscure old Germanic fertility god, and could possibly mean "ancestor".http://www.behindthename.com/name/ing Appearances References Category:Season Four Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters